In The School of Monsters
by Harley65
Summary: Mystery inc. gets transferred to Monster High as part of a test by the school board. What will they discover there? Will they make friends or enemies?
1. chapter 1

"Is this the place Fred?" Daphne asked as the gang stood outside the very large building.

"Yeah this is Monster High" Fred replied after glancing at the paper in his hand.

"Remind me why we have to do this again" Shaggy said shaking slightly.

"Something about the school board and wanting to test this out so right now this is our new school " Velma replied.

"It sure is big" Daphne said.

"And creepy " Shaggy quipped.

"Calm down let's go inside all ready" Fred said growing rather impatient with his friends.

Inside the school Shaggy and Scooby shook with fear upon seeing all the different monsters. Velma looked around quite surprised that a place like this even existed. The group arrived at the office and knocked.

"Come in"

The gang filed into the office nervously.

"Ah you must be our new students " Headmistress Bloodgood exclaimed standing up to greet the group.

"That's us" Fred laughed nervously.

"I'm Headmistress Bloodgood welcome please take a seat so we can discuss schedules" the headmistress replied guesturing to the seats in front of her.

After the schedule were set the headmistress excused herself to find someone to show them around. She returned a few minutes later with a student in tow. She was a vampire with long dishwater blonde hair that was dyed cherry red at the ends. She had red eyes and she looked at the gang nervously. The most noticeable thing about her was the very large batwings she had.

"Everyone this is Victoria. She'll show you around and answer any questions you might have " Bloodgood said.

"Hello" Victoria greeted.

"I'll leave you in her capable hands remember my door is always open" the headmistress said as the group exited the room.

"You're a v-vampire" Shaggy said through chattering teeth.

"Oh don't worry I don't drink human blood" Victoria laughed.

"Then what do you drink?" Velma asked quite curious.

"Animal blood and tomato juice"

"A-animal?" Scooby asked scared.

"Not dogs things like chicken and pig"

"Whew" Scooby said with a sigh of relief.

"So Victoria what are the classes like here?" Velma asked.

"Average and I go by Tori. The only time I get called Victoria is when I'm in trouble or the headmistress is speaking to me " Tori replied with a shrug.

"Good to know"

"Tori there you are" two female werewolves cried rushing towards the group.

"Are you coming to the sleepover this weekend?" The taller one asked.

"Clawdeen you know I have to watch Anne this weekend " Tori replied.

"Says who?" The shorter werewolf asked.

"My mother Howleen"

"Oh my bad"

"Ahem" Fred coughed.

"Oh my bad this is Clawdeen and Howleen" Tori said.

"Nice to meet you"

"Well if you will excuse us I've got to finish showing them around " Tori said.

"Okay see ya later Tori" Howleen said before walking off with her sister.

"See you later" Tori replied before leading the group away.

Note: **I hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is the cafeteria" Tori said leading the gang into said cafeteria.

"Uh what are we supposed to eat?" Velma asked after seeing the meal options.

"That's the veggie bar over there" Tori replied.

"Cool"

After everyone had gotten their food they sat down.

"So what classes do you guys have after lunch?" Tori asked before sinking her fangs into her lunch.

"Math" Daphne said.

"Ap math " Velma said.

"History " Fred said.

"Art" Shaggy replied.

"Okay Daphne you'll be with Howleen. Velma you'll be with my friend Wydowna . Fred you'll be with Clawdeen and Shaggy you're with me "

"Okay sounds good"

When the bell rang the group split. As Tori and Shaggy were walking to class they ran into Gory and her group of followers.

"Well if it isn't the werewolf wanna be " Gory sneered.

"At least I don't put others down" Tori replied calmly.

"Is that one of those normies?" Gory asked noticing Shaggy.

"His name is Shaggy and we need to go to art class" Tori said pulling Shaggy away.

"Who was that?" Shaggy asked.

"Gory"

"I find it funny " Shaggy said with a small laugh.

"Why is it funny?" Tori asked.

"Your name is Tori and hers is Gory"

"Gee you're a real jokester aren't ya?" Tori asked dryly.

"I suppose I am" Shaggy agreed as they entered the classroom.

Everyone stared which caused Shaggy to hide behind Tori. He followed her to her desk then her sat behind her.

"You're really scared aren't you?" Tori asked turning to face Shaggy.

"This school is full of m-monsters" Shaggy stuttered.

"You're fine Shaggy "

"How can you say that?" Shaggy asked.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"A vampire could use me for a snack"

"Oh they wouldn't do that "

"How can you be sure?"

"You're talking to a vampire "

"Oh right" Shaggy said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I wouldn't take Tori seriously" quipped Toralie who was sitting beside Shaggy.

"Shut up Toralie " Tori grumbled clearly annoyed by the werecat.

"Why should I?" Toralie asked faking innocence.

"Why wouldn't I trust Tori?" Shaggy asked confused.

"Because she's just a werewolf wanna be"

"I SAID SHUT UP TORALIE" Tori yelled gripping the desk in frustration.

"Why don't you take your own advice and zip it Tori?" Toralie asked with a laugh.

Tori remained silent but glared at Toralie who gave an innocent smile in return before turning away. The art assignment was to draw your best friend which Shaggy had no problem doing. After a while he looked up from his drawing of Scooby to see what Tori was doing. She was busy working on her picture which was of Howleen and Clawdeen.

"See I told you" Toralie whispered.

Shaggy ignored her and went back to his work. When class had ended Tori turned in her and Shaggy's work then she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room as fast as she could.

"Whoa Tori what's the rush?" Shaggy asked once they'd stopped.

"Sorry I just couldn't take it anymore"

"You mean what the werecat said?"

"Yeah she tries to get me in trouble a lot."

"What did they mean when they said you were a werewolf wannabe?"

Tori sighed before answering.

"My best friends are werewolves. I live next door to werewolves. They just pick on me because of who my friends are"

"That's wrong of them" Shaggy replied.

"They like to make me angry so I'll get in trouble which is why I pulled you out of there so fast"

"I understand"

"Let's go find your friends and see where your next class is" Tori suggested.

"Okay" Shaggy said following Tori.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tori opened the door to her home later her younger sister Anne ran to greet her. In fact Tori had just enough time to drop her bag before Anne ran at top speed knocking Tori backwards.

"You're home! Will you read me the story about the horse now?" Anne asked clinging to Tori.

"You mean Black Beauty?"

"Yes that one please Tori?"

"How can I say no?"

With those words Anne dragged her sister into the living room and with all her six year old might pushed Tori onto the nearest armchair while she retrieved the hard cover book from the bookshelf in Tori's room. She dropped it onto Tori's lap and said.

"Read it please" while sitting herself on the char across from Tori.

"Well okay" Tori said opening the book.

"Yippee"

"The first place that I can well remember was a large pleasant meadow……"

Two hours later.

"Often before I'm quite awake I fancy that I'm standing with my old friends under the apple tree"

"That was a good story"

"I agree" Tori said as she shut the book and putting it aside.

"I heard there were normies at your school Tori"

"There are Anne"

"What are they like?"

"Nice"

"They're not as nice as you "

"Thank you Anne" Tori replied getting up and hugging her younger sister.

"Tori?"

"Yes Anne?"

"Why do we look different?"

"What do you mean Anne?" Tori asked concerned for her sister.

"You and I both have wings but mommy doesn't"

"But Mom says dad had wings remember?"

"What was he like?"

"I remember he used to carry me around the house. He taught me how to play the piano"

"What did he look like?"

"He was really tall and he had brown hair like you"

"What color were his eyes?"

"Dark blue I think"

"I wish I knew him" Anne said looking down.

"I wish you could've too Anne" Tori said pulling her sister into another hug.

"Tori?"

"Yes?"

"When's mommy going to be back?"

"Sunday"

"But that's so long "

"I know Anne" Tori sighed.

"May I play outside?"

"You wanna go to the park instead?"

"Yes please"

So ten minutes later they entered the park equipped with a baseball bat and ball. Tori now wore her hair in a ponytail with a hat which had the school crest on front. Anne looked almost like a mini Tori wearing a light blue top ,black pants and grey high tops. While Tori wore a light red top, black jeans that were ripped at the knees and grey shoes.

"Ready to play ball?" Tori asked.

"You bet" Anne replied.

"Do you want me to pitch?" Tori asked.

"Give it all you got Tori" Anne replied readying herself.

"Okay" Tori said before throwing the ball as hard as she could.

Anne hit it with ease. It went flying far into the distance.

"Nice job now let's go find it" Tori said as she squeezed her sister's shoulders.

"Okay"

The two searched the park for the ball. Tori rolled her eyes when people ran away from them. After ten minutes they found their ball and something else too.

"Tori look a dog" Anne cried pointing to the dog in question just ahead of them.

"Hey that's Scooby" Tori replied as the realization dawned on her.

"Hey Tori " Shaggy greeted noticing the two.

"Hey Shaggy. Hi Scooby " Tori greeted walking to them while Anne hid behind her.

"Hey is this yours?" Shaggy asked holding out the baseball.

"Yeah thanks"

"Who's this?" Shaggy asked as Anne peeked out from behind her older sister.

"This is my little sister Anne" Tori explained as Anne came out of hiding.

"Hello"Anne waved shyly.

"Hi" Scooby replied walking over to Anne.

"He can talk!" Anne exclaimed in shock.

"I know isn't cool?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes" Anne agreed wholeheartedly.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Tori asked.

"Well when the others get here we're going to play frisbee"

"Here they come now" Scooby said as Fred and the girls arrived.

"Hey Shaggy oh hey Tori" Fred said when he joined them.

"Hey"

"Who's this?" Velma asked seeing Anne.

"My sister" Tori replied.

"Hi I'm Anne" Anne said no longer as scared as she had been before.

"It's nice to meet you Anne" Daphne replied.

"You girls wanna play with us?" Shaggy offered holding the bright red frisbee.

"Sure" Tori agreed.

"Go long" Shaggy said as he threw the frisbee.

The group broke apart instantly trying to catch the frisbee. The frisbee soared high over head. Scooby ran into a tree trying to catch it. Velma tripped so did Daphne. Fred couldn't seem to get close enough but Tori ran and jumped up effectively catching the frisbee midair .

"I wish I could do that" Anne sighed as her sister came back down.

"You will one day kiddo I promise" Tori replied handing the frisbee to Anne.

"Throw as hard as you can" Shaggy encouraged.

"Okay I'll try" Anne said before launching the frisbee into the air.

This time Shaggy caught it then passed it to Tori who tossed it in Velma's direction while Scooby tried to catch it himself. They were so into their game that they failed to notice the vampire watching them with a scowl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tori" Anne whispered popping up by her sister's bed the next morning.

"Go away Anne" Tori mumbled in response.

"But I'm so hungry" Anne whined.

"There's a tomato on the counter"

"But I want pancakes"

Tori only pulled the covers over her head in response. Anne wasn't ready to give up just yet and jumped on her older sister.

"Come on get up" Anne demanded shaking her sister until she sat up.

"Okay I'm up" Tori cried in defeat.

"Yippee" Anne cried excitedly jumping off the bed and racing to the kitchen.

Tori joined her a few minutes later dressed in a black top, red skirt and sandels. She tied on an apron and set to work making breakfast for her sister.

"Here you go Miss Priss" Tori said passing a plate across the table.

"Thank you Tori"

"You're welcome Anne"

"Tori what are we going to do today?"

"Watch TV and eat junk food"

"Let's go to the mall and window shop instead"

"I don't want to go to the mall today"

"Please please oh please Tori" Anne begged dropping onto her knees in front of Tori.

"Oh okay fine" Tori sighed.

"Thank you" Anne cried throwing herself at her sister.

"You're welcome Anne now finish your breakfast"

"Okay"

...

* * *

So twenty minutes later they were headed to the mall.

"I wanna go to the toy store first" Anne announced when they entered the mall.

"Fine" Tori agreed.

Into the toy store they went. Anne rushed to the girls section first.

"Tori look this one looks like you" Anne said bringing her sister a barbie dressed in jeans and a tee shirt.

"Anne that's what you said about the last five barbie dolls I don't look like any of them" Tori laughed.

"We could make one that looks like you"

"Is this because I used to customize everything?" Tori asked.

"No"

"Yes"

"Okay fine"

"I thought so now pick something out already"

"Okay I want this one" Anne said still holding on to the doll.

"Okay let's check out now"

"Aren't you going to buy something Tori?"

"Yes but not here"

"We're going to the boy store aren't we?"

"It's not a boy store"

"Yes it is"

"The comic book store is the best"

"No it isn't"

"Oh hush"

...

* * *

So Anne got dragged to the comic book store. While Anne pouted Tori piled comics into her basket.

"Okay what do you say about going to Build a Bear now?" Tori asked Anne.

Anne only pulled her sister to said store. Fifteen minutes later both sisters left with new stuffed animals. Anne got a brown rabbit and dressed it as a princess. Tori had a brown teddy bear dressed in a tee shirt and biker jacket.

"Oh isn't this sweet" Toralie sneered walking past the duo and snapping a picture of Tori.

"You leave my sister alone" Anne demanded while Tori looked on quietly.

"Just let it go Anne" Tori said grabbing her sister and pulling her out of the mall.

"Tori what's wrong?"

"Nothing just come on" Tori grumbled getting into her car.


	5. Chapter 5

The following Monday Tori walked into school with her head down. She could feel the students watching her. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. She walked to her locker and opened it trying to pretend she was by herself. She flinched and spun around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She saw that it was only Shaggy and Scooby so she relaxed.

"Tori are you okay?" Shaggy asked.

"You saw it didn't you?"

"It was posted online" Shaggy admitted.

"I knew she would" Tori grumbled shoving books into her locker.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No I just want this day to be over with" Tori replied.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad" Shaggy said.

"My phone has been blowing up all weekend and none of what they're saying is good" Tori replied gripping her bag so hard her strap was breaking.

Tori walked into class and instantly people started to whisper.

"So Tori did you bring your teddy to school?" Gory asked with a sneer.

"Shut up" Tori grumbled taking her seat.

"Oh does little Tori need her mommy?" Toralie retorted.

"I said shut up" Tori repeated pulling out her notebook.

"Why should we?"

"Leave her alone" Shaggy said sitting beside Tori.

"Oh look how brave" Gory mocked.

"He's right" Clawdeen agreed upon entering the class room.

"The baby has friends isn't that sweet?"

"That's enough" Shaggy said .

"You aren't the boss just leave us alone" Gory replied.

Tori put her head down. Shaggy could hear her counting backwards from ten. He figured she was trying to calm herself before something bad would happen. However Gory and Toralie wouldn't relent and continued to make fun of Tori who was visibly agitated.

"STOP JUST SHUT UP ALREADY" Tori yelled lifting her head from her desk.

Tori's shoulders heaved as she stood up and ran from the room. Clawdeen was quick to race after her friend while the teacher who'd just arrived looked on in confusion at the outburst that had occurred. Clawdeen returned after a few minutes without Tori. She had seemingly disappeared. After class had ended Shaggy joined Clawdeen as they looked for Tori.

"Not that I'm trying to be rude but why did you offer to help me look for Tori?" Clawdeen asked.

"Tori is my friend too you know" Shaggy replied.

"Let's check the library she likes it there" Clawdeen said.

"Okay"

They entered the library and begun the search for their friend. They found Tori curled up in a red armchair with her nose in a book. Clawdeen lightly tapped Tori's arm. Tori looked up from her book slowly. She put the book down without a word and waited.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yes"

"Come on we're late for class" Clawdeen said as Tori stood up.

"I don't want to go back to class. I've called my Mom and she's on her way to pick me up" Tori replied.

"Well I'll text you later then" Clawdeen said.

"Okay"

Turning she gathered her things and walked out of the library.

…...

* * *

"Wait she did what?" Velma asked Shaggy at lunch.

"They were making fun of her. I was sure she'd break her desk in two" Shaggy replied in between bites.

"That's horrible" Daphne said.

"Like tell me about it" Shaggy agreed.

It had been a few hours since Tori left and by now everyone was talking about it. Rumors were swirling through the air faster than Spectra and the school refused to talk about anything else but Tori. These things were being kept alive by Gory and Toralie who loved to make lives miserable. Shaggy and the others tried to stop it but it continued getting worse.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile at her home Tori sat curled up in a ball on her bed as her tear filled eyes tried to take in what she was seeing on her phone screen.

 **She's such a baby.**

 **What a dork!**

 **Immature.**

 **Really is she five or something?**

 **Baby Tori.**

Tori put the phone down with shaking hands and turned on her side. She eyed the bear which had caused her this trouble. In a fit of anger she picked the bear up and hurled it at the wall before sobbing into her pillow. How would she ever resolve this?

…...

* * *

 **Okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think,**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori did not come to school for several days. When she did return she tried to be as unnoticed as possible. She stepped into school wearing grey clothes. Her hair was loosely tied up and her face was bare. She trudged to her locker with her head hung low. She did not want to be seen by anyone. After retrieving her books she walked to class and sat in the back row. Tori lifted her head slightly when Shaggy and Scooby arrived but she made no move to address them. Everything had just gotten worse and worse throughout her absence from school.

Class started silently and Tori went about her work. When she finished she shuffled to her desk. As she was headed back to her desk Shaggy passed her a note. Sitting back at her desk Tori unfolded the note to read it.

…..

Tori.

I'm sorry about what's been happening. If you want to talk I'll be here to listen.

Shaggy.

…..

Tori looked up from the note to meet Shaggy's gaze. She gave a slight nod . After class she met Shaggy and the gang in the hall.

"It's good to see you Tori"

"Nice to see you guys as well" Tori replied.

"Oh look it's the baby " Gory sneered catching sight of Tori.

Tori refused to acknowledge Gory. Shaggy stepped in front of Tori to separate the two. Tori was clearly very shaken about the incident and didn't need Gory to make her feel worse. Tori stood silent. After all nothing she'd say would make this situation any better.

"Go away" Shaggy ordered.

"I don't listen to humans" Gory replied.

"You aren't wanted here" Shaggy said.

"He's right" Tori mumbled.

"Oh does the baby want to say something?"

"Leave her alone" Howleen yelled charging in.

"Fine" Gory said before leaving.

"I'm glad you're back Howleen said as she gave Tori a hug.

"I can't say that I'm happy to be back" Tori admitted quietly.

"I see what they're saying online and I've tried to make them stop but they don't listen" Howleen replied as the group begun walking to their next class.

"I want it to stop" Tori mumbled.

"We do too Tori" Fred agreed.

"Well this is our stop" Shaggy said as they reached the history room.

"See you guys later" Tori added.

"See you guys" Velma said as the others continued on.

Shaggy and Tori took their seats quietly. As other students filed in Shaggy turned to Tori.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not now"

"Okay"

…..

At lunch that day Tori went to the library. She was soon found by Shaggy.

"Tori?"

Tori looked up from her phone as Shaggy sat down across from her. She hadn't been expecting anyone to find her.

"Hi" she greeted weakly wiping tears from her face.

"What are you looking at?"

"Comments" Tori replied stiffly trying not to cry.

"You shouldn't believe them" Shaggy said.

"They're hurtful and it's not stopping "

"I'm sorry Tori"

"I just want it all to end "

"I do too Tori"


	7. Chapter 7

When Tori returned home that day, Anne tackled her excitedly. Tori ruffled her sister's hair lovingly. Even though she'd had a bad day she needed to be a good sister.

"Where's Mom?" Tori asked bending down to meet her sister's eyes.

"The store," Anne replied cheerily.

"Oh well, she'll be back soon I guess,"

"Yep," Anne agreed trailing behind, Tori as she walked to her room.

Anne then followed her sister into her room. Tori's room was spacious. It was deep red and black in color scheme. Tori fell back onto her canopy bed she curled up with her lacy throw pillows as Anne babbled on about her day. Tori meekly nodded to show she was listening. Halfway through her endless chatter, Anne noticed Tori's bear on the floor and picked it up.

"Why is, Davidson on the floor?" Anne asked handing the bear to her older sister.

"He's caused awful trouble,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

"Girls?"

Tori and Anne looked up as their mother entered the room. She was tall with jet black hair that fell below her waist, big red eyes and pale red lips which exposed her fangs as she spoke.

"Why don't you two girls get out of the house today?"

"No," Tori grumbled flopping back down onto her pillows.

"Tori you need to get outdoors,"

"I just, don't feel like it Mom,"

"Victoria Charity Grayson you **will** go outside if I say so, now go,"

Tori did as she was told. So, she took Anne to the park. Anne carried her favorite pink soccer ball for them to kick around. Tori, however, chose to sit under a nearby tree with a magazine in her hands. She looked from her sister to her magazine knowing that, Anne would stay within arm's length. She instead focused on the glossy pictures of rock stars and TV personalities. She only looked up when she heard a dog barking. Mystery Incorporated had entered the park with a frisbee. Scooby happily bounded over and slid to a stop in front of her getting mud on her hoodie in the process. She laughed as she pet Scooby's head

"Hey, Tori wanna join us?" Fred offered politely as he walked over.

"No thanks, I'm good here," Tori declined with a small smile.

"Oh please, Tori?" Anne begged, rushing over to the group of teens.

"Well, I suppose one game wouldn't hurt," Tori replied standing.

"Yay," Anne cheered jumping up and down.

As they played Tori was able to enjoy herself for the first time in several days. Their game of Frisbee was followed by a game of hide, and seek then tag. At one point Tori fell to the ground in response Anne quickly tackled her giggling as she did so. They were soon joined on the ground by the others. The group looked up to the sky and began to point out odd clouds.

"Look it's an alien eating a hotdog," Anne cried.

"No it looks like a sheep tap dancing," Tori argued.

"I can see that," Shaggy agreed.

"No, it's a cotton ball," Fred quipped not quite getting the idea.

Tori facepalmed causing the others to laugh.

"I don't think you understand this, Fred," Tori laughed good-naturedly.

"You've got to use imagination," Anne added.

"Oh, look at this Baby Tori and her normie friends,"

Tori turned to find Gory a few feet away, cell phone in hand taking video. Tori then looked around in horror. This is why she hadn't left the house. It got worse. She was an embarrassment. Without much thought she sprang to her feet and ran. She didn't want to have an outburst and further humiliate herself. When Tori was far enough away she pulled out her phone to call Clawdeen.

"Hey, Tori," Clawdeen greeted cheerfully.

"Please come over," Tori begged.

"Okay,"

"See you soon,"

Tori emerged from her hiding place to find the others looking for her. Gory had since vanished.

"Anne it's time to go home," Tori curtly informed her sister.

"No, I wanna stay and play with your friends,"

Tori considered this for a moment.

"What if they came with us?"

"Oh please," Anne begged falling on her knees in front of Fred.

"Well, okay," Fred laughed.

"Yay,"

"Lets go,"


	8. Chapter 8

The group quickly returned to Tori's home. Opening the door with a grand gesture Tori led them inside. Her mother was waiting on the couch with a book in hand. Upon the entrance of her daughters, she looked up.

"Well, Victoria do you feel any better?"

"No," Tori grumbled continuing the walk to her room where she'd await Claedeen's arrival in private.

Shaggy and the others followed her except for Anne who ran off to play house, in her own over the top girly room. The gang took their seats in Tori's room while Tori herself face-planted into her pillows and let out a frustrated groan.

"My life is falling apart all because of a stuffed bear!" she yelled into her pillow.

Shaggy moved places so he was sitting beside Tori. He laid his hand on her arm in a comforting manner before telling her things would get better.

"Oh, Really? They seem to be getting worse!"

Shaggy recoiled when Tori barred her fangs in anger at him.

"Sorry," she moaned collecting herself.

"It's alright you didn't mean to," Shaggy replied knowing Tori wouldn't actually hurt him.

"I'm just angry,"

"We know,"

"Tori, Clawdeen and Howleen are here,"

"Send them in here Mom!" Tori yelled back.

The two werewolves entered the room solemly for they knew Tori was upset. Howleen sat on the edge of Tori's bed with Clawdeen taking a seat next to Shaggy. Tori said nothing she only fell back staring at the ceiling in agony.

"Tori do you want to talk about it?"

"I should just stake myself," Tori muttered in response.

"Don't even go there, Tori. We'll go to Bloodgood and tell her what's been happening surely she can-"

"NO THAT'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE" Tori roared with sudden rage.

"Geez calm down after all she's right," Clawdeen argued.

"AND WHAT HAPPENS THEN? MORE SPITEFUL ANGRY JERKS THAT'S WHAT!"

"Tori calm down,"

"NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND"

Tori was growing highly agitated with every passing minute. Her red eyes burned dangerously as she refused to listen to reason. In desperation, Shaggy pinned her down by her wrists while Clawdeen ran to get Tori's mother. Fred dialed 911 because of Tori's extreme rage. All too soon Tori was sedated and being hauled away in an ambulance. It was saddening. Anne cried while clinging to Howleen who bounced her up and down. The gang watched with sad faces angry at what the torment had done to their climbed into the van and followed the ambulance with the others not far behind. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next time the gang saw Tori she was out cold in a hospital bed. She just looked so weak and helpless. There were several special monster iv tubes running through her body. Anne was there resting at the foot of the bed. It had been a few days. Initially, they hadn't been allowed to visit because they weren't relatives but that was soon lifted. Tori was being kept in the hospital for observation. The gang entered the room and took a seat in the various chairs around the room. Their movement and soft whispers gained the attention of Anne who was very happy to see them. She climbed off the bed and tiptoed her way over to the gang before climbing onto Shaggy's lap.

"How long has Tori been asleep?" he asked.

"A long time," Anne replied.

"Do you know when she gets released?"

"The doctor said tomorrow,"

"That's good," Velma nodded.

"Yeah"

Slowly Tori began to move in bed. She turned and opened her eyes tiredly.

"Oh, hey guys," she said sleepily.

"Hi, Tori,"

"I'm sorry about the other day,"

"We forgive you," Fred replied earnestly.

"How are you feeling?" Shaggy asked.

"Tired it's the sedatives," Tori explained with a yawn.

"We talked to Headmistress Bloodgood about what Gory and Toralie have been doing. She's going to host an assembly because of it," Daphne informed Tori.

"Why?"

"To teach everyone about the effects of cyber-bullying," Velma explained.

"Oh great," Tori yawned.

"Tori since you're awake will you please read me a story now?" Anne asked the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Sure Squirt whatcha got?" Tori responded whilst propping herself up.

"A little Princess"

"Well, bring it here then," Tori prompted extending her hand.

* * *

After a while, Anne had to go back home. So, that left Tori and the gang to talk amongst themselves and catch up.

"Okay, I have to ask, How on earth did you sneak Scooby in here?" Tori inquired quite intrigued by how they managed to pull off such a feat.

"Would you believe us if we told you we dressed him up in a trench coat and hat?"

"No,"

"Well, that's how we did it!" Daphne declared.

"No way that actually works?"

"Like a charm," Velma laughed.

"Cool,"

The door opened and a nurse entered with the next dose of Tori's medication.

"It's time Miss Grayson," the nurse informed her.

"No, no, I don't want to take it," Tori protested her voice cracking in the process.

"It's the doctor's order's I'm afraid, Now hold still," The nurse responded nearing Tori with the syringe.

"No, no," Tori protested trying to back away.

"Why must we go through this every time?" the nurse mumbled rolling her eyes.

"I don't want it. It makes me so tired." Tori whined.

Shaggy moved places now, sitting on the end of the bed. He took Tori by the hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Just focus on me Tori," he whispered as the nurse neared them once more.

"But-"

"I know but it's going to help you,"

"I don't like it,"

"I know just focus on me,"

Tori didn't even notice as the needle went into her skin. The gang soon bid her farewelll as the medication kicked in.


	10. Chapter 10

Although Tori had been released from the hospital the next day her mother ordered her to stay home. Every hour on the dot she would bring Tori so many pills. Pills to calm her down, anti-depression pills, pills to help her sleep. Tori sat at the big picture window in the living room with her nose stuck in a book when her mother brought her medicine.

"Mom I don't want it,"

"Tori you need it,"

"No, I don't,"

"Tori you promised that if I took you off your medication-"

"Dad wouldn't have let you do this," Tori grumbled.

"Victoria please don't go there,"

"I wish Dad were here,"

"As do I now, would you please take your medicine?"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes you need to my dear,"

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Sorry isn't going to help your problems,"

"So I'm the problem child?"

"That's not what I meant"

"That's what you said,"

Not wanting to argue any longer Tori went to her room and locked the door behind her. She fell into the plush red chair next to her window and looked at her phone. There were several get well soon messages but she ignored them and tossed her phone aside. She turned away from the window and stared at the portrait of her father that hung on the opposite wall. Oh, how she missed him! She couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes thinking about him. Her mother had reasons for wanting to shove pills down her throat. Tori glared remembering what had happened after her father died. She'd been angry. So very angry. She'd bit Gory out of agitation. Her mother had hauled her to the doctor upon hearing this. The doctor had said she had anger problems. As a result, she had started taking medication. At the start of the school year, however, she begged to be taken off her meds. Her mother had reluctantly complied.

Tori growled throwing a book at the wall. She'd blown it. Her shoulders heaved as she leaned back in her chair. As long as she stayed in her room she'd stay out of serious trouble hopefully. Tori looked towards her door when she heard a soft knock.

"Go away Mother," she ordered.

The door creaked open and Shaggy popped in.

"Hey, Tori," he greeted softly.

"Oh, hey Shaggy," Tori weakly returned the greeting.

"I thought id stop by and see how you were doing,"

"That's nice of you,"

"So, when are you going back to school?"

"Next week,"

As they were talking Shaggy sat on the edge of Tori's bed. Her mother soon entered pills in hand.

"Really Mother?" Tori asked.

"I'm not leaving here until you take them,"

"No,"

Shaggy looked at Tori then at her mother and once again at Toti. He stood up and collected the pills from Mrs. Grayson. He brought them to Tori with a glass of water.

"Tori, will you please take the medicine?"

"No, Shaggy,"

"Pretty please for me?"

"Ugh fine," Tori replied snatching the pills from Shaggy and downing them.

"Thank you, Tori,"

"you're welcome," Tori responded begrudgingly.

"I've got interesting news," Shaggy announced.

"What is it?"

"Because of the apparent success of the transfer of my friends and I, they're opening Monster High to humans permanently,"

"Cool,"

"They've given us the choice of staying as well,"

"So, did you make a decision?" Tori inquired.

"I'm staying,"


	11. Chapter 11

Tori's return to school caused Clawdeen and Howleen to ambush her with hugs. Tori smiled weakly, the two sisters were babbling and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. True to Shaggy's word there were now more Human students than she remembered there being last time. They poured into the school nervously, afraid to upset their monster classmates. Tori grinned when Frankie showed up to welcome them by being her usual bubbly self and putting all the humans at ease.

Clawdeen and Howleen escorted Tori to her locker which was, surprisingly covered in we miss you and get well soon notes. Now, that was a surprise. Last Tori had checked she wasn't even that popular with her peers. Then there was Shaggy. When he caught sight of her he wrapped in a hug that could've killed a human being. Tori returned the gesture although careful of her inhuman strength. After all, she didn't want to hurt her friend.

"I missed you," Shaggy informed Tori as he released her.

"I can tell," she laughed in her usual dry witty way.

"So, how are things at home?" Shaggy asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked to class.

"Mom's continuing to shove pills down my thorat,"

"She's just worried,"

"I know that but it's still annoying,"

"Well, I'm here so that you can forget that stuff and havr fun,"

"Shaggy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good friend,"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship,"

"Me too, Tori,"

END.


End file.
